Hoy no estas
by anfernarusaku
Summary: Basado en la 4 pelicula.La pelirosa corrio freneticamente hacia la cueva, esperaba que su presentimiento no fuera cierto, el no podia estar muerto, el no... Songfic Narusaku. Espero les guste.


bueno el fc esta basado en la 4 pelicula, esq siempre m imagine q hubiera pasado si Naruto realmente hubiera muerto y pues surgio este fic, espero les guste.

* * *

-¡¡NARUTO!!-

Aquel grito ensordecedor recorrió todo el lugar hasta llegar a los oídos de tres chicos que peleaban incansables, a la chica pelirosa que se encontraba entre ellos se le helo la sangre, abrió los ojos como platos y su cuerpo se paralizo, estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por su contrincante pero alguien lo detuvo, era otro de sus compañeros, un chico castaño de ojos blancos que venia seguido de un joven vestido de verde.

-¡¿que te sucede sakura?!-

Grito el castaño, pero no recibió respuesta, la chica se encontraba pasmada y temblaba asustada.

-¿sakura-san?-

Menciono el chico de verde y cabello negro, una gota resbalo por el rostro de la joven y seguida de esta otras mas, de repente, una tormenta se venia sobre ellos.

**"Bajo la lluvia de dolor, de un cielo gris que apaga el corazón"**

-yo...-

Consiguió articular la joven, los chicos la miraban impacientes, sin siquiera dudarlo la chica comenzó a correr hacia donde se había escuchado el grito, sus compañeros la siguieron extrañados, su corazón latía apresuradamente, realmente esperaba que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando, mientras tanto la lluvia la empapaba cada vez mas.

Poco a poco empezó a vislumbrarse la entrada de una antigua cueva, el corazón se le agito aún mas.

**"Que fue regando mil historias de hojas rotas, haciendo vivo este dolor"**

Entro rápidamente sin mirar atrás, podía oír los pasos de sus camaradas siguiéndola, pero, no le importaba, lo único que quería saber era si "el" estaba a salvo.

Un enorme monstruo de varias cabezas apareció ante ella, su cuerpo era enorme y sus colmillos lo hacían verse bastante imponente.

-sakura-

Menciono una voz a su derecha, volteo sobresaltada y pudo ver a una chica rubia de ojos violetas, hincada en el piso, totalmente asustada.

-shion-sama, dónde...¿dónde está naruto?-

Pregunto sakura con la voz entre cortada, la rubia agacho la mirada.

-yo...yo se lo advertí, se lo dije...le dije que no podía huir de su destino, pero él...todas mis visiones se habían cumplido hasta el momento y...y está...está no fue la excepción-

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

Grito sakura levantando a shion del suelo, no podía entender lo que la joven sacerdotisa le quería decir, shion levanto la mano y señalo hacia uno de los "tentáculos" de aquel horrible monstruo, allí, un chico rubio, colgaba inerte de aquella extremidad, todo indicaba que había sido atravesado por ella.

**"y hoy no estas, y ayer brillabas como el sol, que se escondió una tarde, se hizo tarde y no volvió"**

-No-

Menciono sakura secamente, mientras dejaba caer a shion nuevamente al suelo, los ojos se le humedecieron y comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

-sakura-san, ¿que es lo que sucede?-

Dijo el chico pelinegro y cejudo mientras entraba acompañado del castaño, las lagrimas ya empezaban a correr de los ojos de la joven.

-no...no es verdad-

Se decía al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente, el pelinegro la miraba confundido.

-¿que es...?-

-Lee-

Lo interrumpió el castaño señalando hacia arriba, entonces el chico comprendió lo que sucedía.

-naruto-kun-

El monstruo se esfumo en una nube de humo, liberando al rubio y dejándolo caer precipitadamente, la ojiverde reacciono y corrió a recibirlo entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el piso, una mancha enorme de sangre apareció en su ropa, esto hizo que sus lagrimas brotaran aún con mas fuerza.

**"y en mi ventana vi el dolor, tu rostro en cada gota"**

Sakura intento todo lo que sabia para hacerlo reaccionar, le curo su herida pero ya era muy tarde, ella lo sabia muy bien pero se negaba a aceptarlo, lloraba sin control y las manos le temblaban, ya no podía hacer nada más.

-sakura, déjalo ya-

Dijo el chico castaño con un nudo en la garganta.

-Neji, por favor, déjame seguir intentando-

Respondió la chica mirándolo desesperada y con los ojos empapados, neji suspiro tristemente.

-por favor neji, yo se que...-

-¡SAKURA! ¡El ya esta muerto! ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer contra ello!-

Grito el chico para hacerla reaccionar, sabia que no era la mejor manera, pero debía darse cuenta de la realidad, sakura desvió su mirada frustrada, buscó consuelo en la brillante luna que debía estar ahora en su apogeo, más sin embargo, no encontró ningún rastro de ella.

**"se hizo de noche y no brillo, la luna que ayer nos ilumino"**

-si hay algo-

Murmuro la pelirosa débilmente, los otros tres la miraron confundidos.

-chiyo-basama, logro revivir a gaara ¿verdad?-

El tono de la voz de sakura se había vuelto mas decidido, neji abrió los ojos como platos, al descubrir lo que la chica planeaba, tenia que impedirlo a cualquier costo.

-lo que dices es muy peligroso sakura-san-

Intervino lee preocupado.

-si, ¿que no te importa el que morirás después de hacerlo?-

Dijo el castaño clavando su mirada seriamente.

-no, él no merecía esto, el tenia que llegar a ser hokage, era su sueño, él..., él...¡maldita sea!-

Grito sakura hundiendo su puño en la tierra.

-si, pero y tu...-

-¡que no entienden que mi vida sin él no es nada!-

Sakura se volteo peligrosamente y comenzó a traspasarle su chakra a naruto, de repente, todo a su alrededor se oscureció, siempre había querido decirle sus sentimientos a naruto, ahora, nunca podría hacerlo.

**"y así esperando en la mañana, cada noche, el día que nunca llego"**

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en un cuarto pintado totalmente de blanco, se encontraba en el hospital, un lugar que conocía a la perfección, el hospital de konoha.

-no-

Murmuro tristemente, si ella se encontraba allí significaba que naruto estaba...

-maldición-

Dijo mientras se mordía los labios y las lagrimas acudían de nuevo a su rostro, le era tan difícil creer que aquel chico sonriente, a quien tanto amaba, ya no se encontraba allí, a su lado, su almohada comenzaba a empaparse poco a poco con su llanto, neji la había golpeado para evitar que completara el jutsu, sentía que no le quedaban esperanzas.

-¿por que naruto? ¿Porque me haces esto?-

Susurro para si mientras se aferraba mas a su almohada.

**"y hoy no estas, y ayer brillabas como el sol, que se escondió una tarde se hizo tarde y no volvió"**

-sakura...¿ya estas despierta?-

Menciono una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas, se volteo torpemente y se encontró con una joven rubia de ojos azules, vestida con la típica ropa funeraria de aquella villa.

-Ino... ya lo han...-

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-tsunade-sama no quiere empezar sin ti-

Completo ino mirándola con compasión, la pelirosa tenia los ojos muy hinchados y las mejillas manchadas por las lagrimas.

-entiendo-

Respondió secamente la chica.

-sakura...yo...-

-ino... ni siquiera pude decirle que lo amaba-

Se lamento sakura rompiendo en llanto nuevamente, ino corrió inmediatamente a abrazarla, los sollozos de la chica le partían el corazón.

-hay sakura...-

**"y en mi ventana vi el dolor, tu rostro en cada gota"**

sakura e ino caminaron en silencio por la aldea hasta llegar al cementerio que había en ella, allí, todos los jóvenes chunin, acompañados por la hokage ya los esperaban. todos los chicos se colocaron en circulo alrededor de aquella tumba y vieron como su amigo descendía lentamente, sakura ocultaba su rostro lleno de dolor, en todas las caras, resbalaban lagrimas de tristeza.

Uno a uno, los chicos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, no eran capases de continuar allí un minuto mas, solo la chica pelirosa permaneció parada frente a la lápida.

-no...no lo creo...-

Menciono amargamente, comenzó a imaginar a naruto corriendo hacia ella, volviendo a sus brazos.

-regresa-

**"Quizá mañana volverás, y al anochecer, la luna brillara, como lo hizo ayer"**

sus fuerzas poco a poco se desvanecieron y se dejo caer secamente sobre el frío suelo, las lagrimas le nublaban la vista y un gran nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

-Te amo-

Consiguió decir sakura, al tiempo que acariciaba la lápida tiernamente.

-nunca...nunca te olvidaré naruto, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado...yo...siempre estaré aquí para ti-

Termino sakura con un pequeño suspiro, la lluvia comenzaba de nuevo a caer sobre ella, se acerco un poco más y beso aquella lápida, deseando, que aquel mensaje llegara a su querido naruto, reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y salió del lugar empapándose por la lluvia.

**"Y aunque ya no vuelvas mas, siempre estaré, jamás te olvidaré"**

caminó por las calles de konoha, lenta y tristemente, cada cosa que veía le recordaba a aquel chico sonriente y optimista, lloraba desconsoladamente, pero nadie lo habría notado, la lluvia tan fuerte hacia que sus lagrimas pasaran desapercibidas, adelante de ella, un puesto de ramen seguía abierto esperando la clientela, era horrible saber que el cliente predilecto jamás volvería, por un momento le pareció ver al chico rubio atragantándose con 6 platos se ramen, una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en el rostro de la joven.

**"Y hoy no estas, y ayer brillabas como el sol, que se escondió una tarde, se hizo tarde y no volvió"**

siguió andando hasta llegar a un pequeño columpio que se encontraba frente a la academia de ninjas, se sentó torpemente en él y empezó a mecerse, ahora el viento también incrementaba su fuerza, si seguia ahí fuera, de seguro terminaría por pescar una pulmonía, pero no le importaba, ya no le importaba nada, se imagino a naruto tras de ella meciéndola, hubiera sido algo realmente hermoso y ahora no podría ser por su indecisión, si tan solo se lo hubiera dicho antes...

**"Y en mi ventana vi el dolor, tu rostro en cada gota"**

De repente, el viento cesó en un instante y una ligera ráfaga pasó y rozó el oído de la ojiverde.

-yo también te amo sakura-chan, yo estoy bien, no llores mas-

Sakura abrió los ojos sobresaltada y bajó del columpio rápidamente, aquella era la voz de naruto, de eso no había duda, miro a su alrededor pero allí no había nadie, tan solo ella, volteo su vista por unos instantes hacia el árbol del que se sostenía el columpio y observo las gotas de lluvia que se encontraban en él, podía ver el rostro de su naruto claramente en cada una de ellas, sakura comenzó a temblar de nuevo y dirigió su rostro hacia el cielo aún nublado por la lluvia, un pequeño fragmento de él comenzaba a iluminarse anunciando la salida del sol, sakura sonrió de una manera triste para si misma.

-gracias naruto...muchas gracias... ahora se...que no me has abandonado... y... que nunca lo harás... gracias por todo... mi Naruto-

**"Tu rostro en cada gota..."**

se seco las lagrimas decididamente y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, ahora lo sabia, y estaba segura, de que algún día, se volverían a encontrar y entonces, nada, absolutamente nada, podría separarlos ya...


End file.
